Antología
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Un regalo, una canción, dos enamorados y muchos recuerdos vividos y por vivir. Mal Summary. Songfic. YxA. Reviews please, la verdad es que me ayudan mucho. TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

**Antología**

Capítulo 1: Un envoltorio rosa, un regalo y unos pensamientos de amor

Los rayos del sol estaban asomando por la ventana de la habitación de una bella peli rubia la cual estaba luchando por que esos molestos rayos no perturben su relajador descanso pero era tarde, ya que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba despierta mirando el techo pensando en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Había sido su cumpleaños y habían festejado en ese mismo lugar con todos los amigos de su prometido (los cuales también eran sus amigos pero conociéndola a Anna nunca lo admitiría).

Sin más, luego de unos minutos contemplando algún objeto y lugar interesante de la pared, se levantó y se vistió. Una vez cambiada, y como era la única despierta en la casa, se dispuso a abrir los regalos que le habían dado sus invitados el día anterior, con una invisible sonrisa, la cual no se la mostraría nunca ni a su prometido, ya que era una señal de debilidad que una Itako respetada como ella no debe mostrar, porque SI, sentirse querida por un grupo de personas que no tengan nada que ver con ella era una debilidad que no podía mostrar, o por lo menos eso pensaba la rubia.

Bueno con cada paquete, bolsa de todo tipo, tamaño y colores que habría se encontraba con un adorable regalo de cada uno de sus "amigos" o los amigos de su prometido, como por ejemplo: un envoltorio azul marino con un listón celeste, el cual contenía un baby doll color rojo con negro que hacía volar la imaginación a cualquier hombre sin descontar a su "inocente" prometido. _"Esta fue la mente sucia y pervertida de Pillika, yo lo sé"_ pensó con una venita a punto de explotar en su frente pero ya vería como la regañaría luego, en ese mismo regalo encontró una nota en la cual Horo le aclaraba que él no había tenido nada que ver con el regalo de su hermana así que por favor que no lo mate o no lo castigue como a ella. Sin siquiera darse cuenta esa nota había sacado una pequeña risita por parte de la rubia, ¿pero qué le pasaba? ¿Ella riéndose por algo dicho por el idiota de Hoto Hoto?. _"Cumplir años debe estar afectándome"_ pensó. Y así se encontró con otros regalos, desde vestidos estilo chinos, hasta un celular cortesía Oyamada y una hermosa cadena y un beso de su prometido la noche anterior.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el regalo de Tamao, si su más preciada amiga aunque no se lo demuestre seguido o casi nunca, bueno eso pasaba con todos incluido Yoh. _"Debería cambiar esa forma, pero no puedo, tengo una reputación que cuidar"_. Si…. Siempre ganaba su orgullo, pero esa es otra historia. El regalo de la peli rosada era un Cd muy viejo de una cantante Colombiana llamada Shakira, y una nota que decía que escuche la canción número 3 del Cd y una estrofa muy curiosa que decía:

"¿N _o se acuerda que hace un par de años dije que la escuche y ud no quiso?, bueno, voy a insistir ahora, es que me parece que encaja perfecto con sus sentimientos por el joven Yoh"._

" _Ay esta Tamao, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella, que bueno que pudo encontrar su amor en el idiota de Horo, se lo merece"_ dijo Anna mientras ponía el Cd.

La música comenzó a sonar y la letra se hizo escuchar muy despacio por el cuarto de la Itako mientras ella prestaba suma intención a ella, y su sorpresa no tardó en llegar

 _Para amarte necesito una razón  
y es difícil creer que no exista  
una más que este amor _

Es verdad ella no sabía porque amaba al vago, despintado y tranquilo a punto de desesperar a alguien de su prometido, pero eso también era lo que lo hacía ser él, por eso lo amaba.

 _Sobra tanto dentro de este corazón  
que a pesar de que dicen  
que los años son sabios  
todavía se siente el dolor  
porque todo el tiempo que pase  
junto a ti  
dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mí_

En ese momento recordó el momento de su partida a Los Estados Unidos para la pelea de Shamanes, realmente no quería que se aleje de ella, llegó a tal punto de pensar en decirle que deje todo y que se quede con ella, que no le importaba ese estúpido título de Shaman King, que ella lo amaría con o sin él, pero que se quede allí, con ella… a salvo, pero no pudo, otra vez su maldito orgullo y por eso casi lo pierde en el combate con Hao. La verdad que ese dolor de no tenerlo con ella la destrozó. Pero su orgullo no fue lo único que le impidió decírselo, también es porque ella no puede ser tan egoísta de quitarle su más anhelado sueño a su prometido. Y así la música siguió sonando, mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la Itako.

 _Y aprendí a quitarle tiempo a los segundos  
tu me hiciste ver el cielo aun más profundo  
junto a ti creo que aumente más de 3 kilos  
con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos  
desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato  
y fue por ti que aprendí a querer a los gatos  
despegaste del cemento mis zapatos  
para escapar los 2 volando un rato…_

No podía entender, la canción la hacía estremecerse mientras la seguía escuchando, todo era cierto, él era la única persona que con un beso, una caricia, un abrazo… No, ni siquiera necesitaba tocarla, con su sola sonrisa ella ya estaba en un viaje mágico que sólo él la llevaba.

 _"_ _La verdad –_ pensó al terminar de escuchar la canción y secarse las lágrimas- _debo agradecerle a Tamao por este hermoso regalo"_ pero no era necesario pues, unos minutos atrás una peli rosada, se fue para el cuarto de la Itako con intención de avisarle que el desayuno estaba preparado, pero al escuchar la canción no pudo evitar escuchar todos los pensamientos de Anna con una dulce y orgullosa sonrisa, realmente, no había errado con su regalo.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Una fiesta, una cantante, unos recuerdos compartidos

Una noche de alegría se vivía en la pensión EN, pues cómo no si en unas pocas horas habría que recibir con los brazos abiertos un nuevo año que se venía lleno de nuevas sorpresas y aventuras. Todo era perfecto, una pensión perfectamente adornada con serpentinas, globos, uno que otro adorno japonés y chinos porqué no, cortesía, obviamente de los Tao para no quedar fuera de lugar en esa hermosa decoración, sin mencionar la exquisita comida que Ryu y Tamao habían preparado para ese día especial.

¿Especial? Se preguntarán, pues claro, recibían un nuevo año lleno de sorpresas, pero, eso no era lo único. Este era un día especial porque Anna por fin iba a dejar su orgullo de lado aunque sea por unos minutos. Por lo que además de la hermosa decoración y la comida de la fiesta, otra escena se sucedía en el pasillo de la casa, eran Tamao y Anna, estando esta última con un hermoso vestido y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Tamao: no se preocupe Señorita Anna, estoy muy orgullosa de uds –dijo con una enorgullecida sonrisa en un rostro-

\- Anna: Tamao, emm,,, etto –sus mejillas se encendieron aun más, pero ante la mirada dudosa de la peli rosa, se dio vuelta para continuar- Gra-gracias! Estoy muy contenta de que seas mi mejor amiga –y se fue para el comedor, dejando a una sonrojada y sorprendida Tamao-

\- Tamao: uds también es mi mejor amiga señorita –dijo casi en un susurro para ella-

En la sala todos estaban disfrutando de la comida, las peleas, los malos chistes de Chocolov y claro de la compañía del otro. Todos salvo Yoh, el cual se lo veía bastante preocupado por su querida Annita.

\- Manta: ¿Qué pasa Yoh? –preguntó preocupado-

\- Yoh: Eh!? –saliendo de sus pensamientos- pues, no la viste rara a Anna estos días, osea, no habla nada conmigo, se encierra en su cuarto y siempre corre sus ojos cuando la miro, la verdad no sé que puede estar mal, o si estará enojada, pero de qué

\- Manta: la verdad no sé amigo, es verdad que está bastante rara pero no se me ocurre qué puede ser –poniendo su mano en la barbilla en señal de pensar, en eso las luces de bajaron y Tamao apareció en el escenario del karaoke que habían armado para ese día-

\- Tamao: Hola a todos, emm,, pues,, la señorita Anna tiene un regalo de año nuevo para todos, en especial para ud Joven Yoh –dijo con una sonrisa, a un sorprendido y levemente sonrojado shaman castaño- Con uds, la señorita Anna –dijo dando la señal para que la rubia subiera y ella bajó-

\- Anna: pues…. –mirando a todos sus sorprendidos invitados, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara aun más- v-voy a cantar una canción y es para vos Yoh –desviando levemente su mirada y mirando a Tamao para que ponga la canción-

 _Y aprendí a quitarle tiempo a los segundos  
tu me hiciste ver el cielo aun más profundo  
junto a ti creo que aumente más de 3 kilos  
con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos  
desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato  
y fue por ti que aprendí a querer a los gatos  
despegaste del cemento mis zapatos  
para escapar los 2 volando un rato_

Yoh no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, sus mejilla se encendieron por la muy directa convención de su amada prometida, estaba feliz pero, ¿desde cuándo a Anna le gusta ese tipo de canciones? Igual no era tiempo de pensar en eso. _"Annita"_ salió de un susurro de sus labios

 _Pero olvidaste una final instrucción  
porque aun no sé cómo vivir sin tu amor_

En ese momento recordó la pelea con Hao, como había muerto en los brazos fríos y descorazonados de su hermano y como ella lo arropó, y sufrió por su "muerte". Sí él estaba muerto, pero eso no evitó que Manta le contara como su rubia lo tuvo en sus brazos y añoró esos instantes donde él ya no estaba con ella, con ellos. En ese momento unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

 _Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa  
me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas  
para poder verte a horas no adecuadas  
y a reemplazar palabras por miradas_

En ese momento Yoh recordó un, valga la redundancia, hermosa recuerdo:

 ** _Flashback_**

Era una hermosa mañana en la Montaña Osore, donde un castaño de unos 10 años estaba haciendo los aburridos (según él) entrenamientos que su abuelo le había ordenada para ese día.

\- Yoh: ¡Qué aburrimiento! –largó en un suspiro vago- y si voy a verla a Annita –acotó con una enorme sonrisa, entonces se levantó se fijo si su abuelo no lo veía y se fue a ver a la Itako-

En otro lugar de la montaña la rubia recibía de su sensei las últimas indicaciones para terminar con éxito su entrenamiento del día.

\- Kin: sòlo debes meditar una media hora más y podrás irte, le dije a Tamao que nos prepare un rico chocolate para las tres.

\- Anna: ¿Tamao también? –preguntó sorprendida, pues desde que ella había llegado a su vida ella la miraba con una lejana expresión, como miedo, aunque todos le digan que ella siempre era así, igual la ponía triste-

\- Kino: ¡Claro Anna! Pero primero termina de entrenar, nos vemos, voy a ir a hacer algunas cosas –y se retiró-

\- Anna: bueno ahora a entrenar –se dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso y cerraba los ojos, pero es ese momento la cara de Yoh estaba a pocos milímetros de la suya provocando un notorio sonrojo en ella. Luego de unos minutos se escuchó una bofetada-

\- Yoh: ¿Por qué me pegaste Annita? –preguntó mientras se sobaba la mejilla roja-

\- Anna: porque te lo merecías por asustarme. Eres una molestia –dijo sin más- Ahora, ¡ándate!

\- Yoh: pero Annita, vine a invitarte a pasear conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa-

\- Anna: ¡No! –dijo sin titubear-

\- Yoh: pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó con un puchero-

\- Anna: debo terminar mi entrenamiento Yoh –respondió un tanto más calmada, pero antes de sentarse de nuevo para entrenar algo la dejó en shok, Yoh la había agarrado de la mano y se la llevó a afuera del templo- ¿qué haces?

\- Yoh: vamos a pasear Annita –dijo con su típica sonrisa-

\- Anna: pe-pero nuestro entrenamiento –dijo un tanto preocupada- esta no es una hora adecuada, tenemos obligaciones –terminó tratando de soltarse, pero el castaño la retuvo más-

\- Yoh: no te preocupes, mis abuelos tardan en volver cuando hacen sus cosas, nos quedamos un ratito mirando el cielo y nos volvemos

\- Anna: ¿y si sospechan y nos preguntan? -preguntó de nuevo-

\- Yoh: les decimos una mentirita piadosa –y sonrió con dulzura- mi mamá me dijo que no le hacen mal a nadie –y se la llevó a un campo muy lindo y la sentó en el pasto- Ya vuelvo –salió corriendo, pero en un suspiro ya estaba de vuelta- Toma –dijo mientras le extendía su mano con un pequeño presente para ella… una hermosa rosa-

\- Anna: Yoh –pronunció con incredulidad- es hermosa –acotó con una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que le mostró a su pequeño prometido-

\- Yoh:¡ Justo como vos! –dijo con inocencia y la itako no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomatito- ¿sabes? –y se arrodilló frente a ella- es la primera vez que me sonríes –dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que la rubia este cada vez más roja- te ves linda –terminó con un leve sonrojo y así se acomodó para ver su amado cielo-

Fue la mejor tarde que pudieron tener y todo por una travesura de Yoh… como siempre

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Mientras Anna seguía con la canción Yoh volvía de ese hermoso recuerdo y estaba seguro que Anna había recordado lo mismo, así que sonrió mientras terminaba de escuchar esa bella canción.

 _Y fue por ti que escribí mas de 100 canciones  
y hasta perdone tus equivocaciones  
y conocí mas de mil formas de besar  
y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar  
lo que es amar...  
lo que es amar..._

Todo en esa canción era cierto, que asustaba, es como si hubiese sido escrita para su vida, y la de ninguna otra.

Cuando terminó de cantar, Anna miró al público y todos aplaudieron con gran alegría y orgullo por la Itako que pudo romper esa barrera para cantarles esa canción y, antes de bajar, observó a Yoh que aplaudía con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa que sólo aparecía para ella. Luego de que se vayan todos ellos dos se debían una profunda charla donde de seguro mostrarían su amor en el estado más puro.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Una charla, una hermosa rosa y unos sentimientos

La noche se había puesto y una bella Itako estaba contemplando la Luna que hacía ya un buen rato asomaba con su belleza plena. Era una noche de año nuevo hermosa y todos allí en la pensión estaban disfrutando de la fiesta que se había armado unos minutos después que ella había terminado la canción y se había ido a su cuarto, siendo aplaudida por todos sus presentes incluso la persona a la que iba dirigido su regalo, para relajar ese sonrojo que se le había formado en sus mejillas al verlo a su prometido y en fin a todos ¿no? Luego de unos minutos se cambió y decidió salir al patio para estar un tiempo a solas y bueno, así es como llegó allí.

Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, pensando (valga la redundancia) en todo lo que había ocurrido y como se había dejado convencer por la peli rosa para dejar su atesorado orgullo de lado para cantarle esa bochornosa y nada de su estilo canción a su prometido y más frente a todos. _"La verdad que no sé que me pasó, debo amarlo mucho"_ , susurró para ella, pero escuchó unos dulce vocecita detrás de ella diciéndole _"¿a quién amas vos?"_ Seguido de una risita que ella conocía a la perfección. Se sorprendió un poco, no porque la hubiera seguido, ya que cuando salió el primero en pipiarla había sido él, y único creía. Pero lo que la tensó un poco fue que la hubiese escuchado y más algo tan incómodo como sus sentimientos, ¿habría hablado tan fuerte sin darse cuenta? La verdad no lo sabía, pero ante la pregunta del castaño se giró para verlo con su típico semblante y algo de enojo por haberla estado espiando, pero sin poder evitar que en ese enojo se le viera su leve sonrojo que había vuelto por la famosa pregunta. Al girar se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de su prometido, el cual se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

\- Yoh: Annita –dijo luego de un largo momento de silencio contemplando el cielo- ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –preguntó-

\- Anna: ya acabas de hacerlo idiota –respondió tratando de calmar sus nervios, puesto a que se acordó que un rato antes le había dedicado esa romántica canción-

\- Yoh: jijijijiji, lo sé, pero igual quiero hacerte otra –acotó con una amplia sonrisa-

\- Anna: sólo hazla sin rodeo –contestó, que siempre sería así con él, la verdad no lo sabía ni ella-

\- Yoh: ¿por qué lo hiciste? –largó con un leve sonrojo-

\- Anna: ¿el qué? –preguntó, sabía a qué se refería pero no le gustaba que su prometido se le haga el misterioso, a ella le gustaba que Yoh sea frontal con ella-

\- Yoh: la canción…. ¿qué te hizo cantarla? –la miró seriamente pero con sus mejillas ardidas-

\- Anna: ¿no te gustó? –preguntó con demasiado interés, quería que Yoh la rechazara o que le dijera que le había encantado, pero que le diga sus sentimientos en ese momento-

El clima volvió a ser silencioso y la Itako se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa e incluso estaba dudando de los sentimientos del castaño, pero este mismo lo cortó con una respuesta que para ser sincera la había sorprendido y mucho, aunque no sabía por qué si en parte eso lo sabía.

\- Yoh: me encantó… -dijo con una sonrisa- por eso quiero saber… porqué la cantaste, osea, qué te impulsó a hacerlo.

\- Anna: la verdad es que Tamao fue la razón –contestó casi de inmediato, pero siempre evitando la mirada de su prometido, pero sabiendo que este la miraba sin comprender- ella me hizo escuchar la canción el dìa de mi cumpleañosy me insistió para que la cante…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _La verdad–_ pensó al terminar de escuchar la canción y secarse las lágrimas- _debo agradecerle a Tamao por este hermoso regalo"._ En ese momento sintió como la puerta se abría y ella se dio vuelta muy sorprendida y más viendo quién era la que estaba allí.

\- Anna: Tamao –dijo sorprendida-

\- Tamao: me alegra que le haya gustado la canción, gracias por esc….. –dijo sinceramente, pero se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos que la rodeaban-

\- Anna: No Tamao – mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- gracias a vos –mientras sus ojos y mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas- es el regalo más lindo que me dieron este día, y la verdad es que tenías razón es exactamente lo que siento por Yoh. Pero ahora –dijo mientras la soltaba- ¿por qué?

\- Tamao: ¿por qué? –no entendía la pregunta de su superior, no sabía si era porque de verdad no se la esperaba o porque estaba medio descolocada por el abrazo-

\- Anna: si Tamao ¿por qué si vos lo amabas? Incluso en el momento que me pediste por primera vez –dijo casi con desespero, nunca creyó tener una amiga tan buena y que haya sufrido por un amor no correspondido y más… por su culpa –estaba realmente mal-

\- Tamao: porque ud lo ama… y él también la ama a ud –dijo simplemente- y ud era, es y será la única persona que podrá hacerlo feliz al Joven Yoh –y sonrió-

\- Anna: Tamao –dijo sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella continuó-

\- Tamao: yo me hice a un lado en el momento en que ud llegó, porque aún sin conocerla sabía que era la indicada para el joven Yoh, también porque en el momento en que el joven la conoció se enamoró de ud perdidamente –dejando con este comentario que a la Itako se le hirvieran las mejillas- por esa razón quería que la escuche y…. emm,, quiero que me haga un favor –dijo algo apenada-

\- Anna: lo que quieras Tamao –acotó convencida, realmente haría lo que sea para agradecerle-

\- Tamao: quiero que se la cante al joven Yoh –sonrió-

\- Anna: ¿ESTAS LOCA? –soltó sin pensar y más colorada que nunca- ¡ESO ES REALMENTE VERGONZOSO TAMAO! –y más calmada- recuerda que tengo una reputación que mantener –desviando su sonrojado rostro-

\- Tamao: jijijijijijiji, pero lo hará, porque lo ama ¿verdad? – y al silencio de la itako lo tomó como una afirmativa- ¡GRACIAS SEÑORITA! –mientras la abrazaba- ya espero verla, porque ud canta muy lindo –sonrió- ahora, después veamos eso, vamos a desayunar –saliendo del cuarto de la rubia-….

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

\- Anna: eso pasó –dijo ocultando su dulce sonrisa-

\- Yoh: ¡Vaya! –acotó sorprendido- nunca creí que Tamao haga algo como eso

\- Anna: por eso es mi mejor amiga –dijo sin pensar obteniendo una sorpresiva mirada del castaño, pero luego sonrió-

\- Yoh: es una buena chica Tamao –dijo por fin-

Un nuevo silencio reinó en la escena hasta que nuevamente el castaño lo terminó.

\- Yoh: A-Anna –dijo nervioso- yo viene a agradecerte la canción, pero no sabía cómo así que te traje esto –estirando su mano para darle el presente a la Itako…. Una bella rosa… como la de esa vez cuando eran niños- mientras cantabas recordé el día que te saqué de tu entrenamiento para poder ver el cielo, justo como ahora, y te di esta flor –comentó sonrojado-

\- Anna: Yoh… -estaba sorprendida no se esperaba ese presente, pero lo aceptó con una invisible sonrisa y volvió a mirar el cielo- gracias –pero esa vista al cielo no fue muy prolongada ya que sintió como unos brazos la refugiaban en un cálido abrazo y una respiración acariciaba sus oídos- Yoh –dijo sorprendida-

\- Yoh: Annita, quería decirte que yo también te amo, por eso amé tu canción –mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza-

\- Anna: Tonto… eso ya lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo, con el tan sólo hecho de haberte sonrojado mientras cantaba la canción me dio la pauta de tu amor, y sabes qué yo también te amo tonto –y se separó de él, pero no demasiado, sólo para corresponder el beso que el shaman le dio casi inmediatamente-

\- Yoh: ¿me la podrías cantar de nuevo?–dijo cuando se separaron, provocando otro sonrojo a la rubia-

\- Anna: ¡cla-claro! –respondió nervosamente-

\- Yoh: pero esta vez –acercándola más a él, mientras se ubicaba en su oído- quiero que sea manera personal – dijo casi en un susurro, y con un tono nada inocente-

\- Anna: Yoh…. Sos un pervertido –acotó provocando que en esa noche serena se escuche una contagiosa sonrosa-

Fin


End file.
